


Papi Chulo- The tale of Shadsuki, god of all the lands  Asmr part two :>

by SHSL_fanfic_reader



Series: Papi Chulos adventure [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Part Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_fanfic_reader/pseuds/SHSL_fanfic_reader
Summary: (Again please don’t read this)
Relationships: Papi Chulo/reader
Series: Papi Chulos adventure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842568
Comments: 1





	Papi Chulo- The tale of Shadsuki, god of all the lands  Asmr part two :>

After 30 minutes of homework you remember somebody said that your sardine and mayo sandwich was disgusting when in reality it’s the best fucking thing ever you frown and remember how good that sandwich was ”why you sad honey bon honey cake chocolate milk shake bunny babe?” He said while eating some pencil lead and drinking a cup of bleach “somebody insulted me today..” you frown again and stand up to make a sardine mayo sandwich “le gasp why did they insult you honey bon honey cake chocolate milk shake bunny babe?” He watched as you make a sardine and mayo sandwich “They said that my favourite sandwich was trash” you frown again as you put some bread in the toaster oven for five hours nice and cRiSpY just like papi chulos lips man you just wanna give him a little s m o o c h and hold hands wait no holding hands is too scandalous you sweaty whore why did you think about that *bitch slaps you* anyways after like 5 hours the bread has finished toasting all nice a burnt it smells like sadness so spread some mayo on that shit and run to the sardine pond in yo backyard you grab 50 sardines and put them on your sandwich “Ayo honey bon honey cake chocolate milk shake bunny babe can I have a bite” he eats some more pencil lead and licks his crusty lips “uh yeah sure” you bring the sandwich over and papi Chulo takes a bite then after he took a bite you took a bite then grabbed his wrist and threw him out the window “he really isn’t my type he tried to eat my fucking sandwich” you can hear his screams in pain guess he has to find a new girl

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
